Post Dance Drama
by Orphelin
Summary: Takes place after the winter dance. Jonsey drives Nikki home and Jen gets the wrong idea. Click, read, review. Simple!
1. Night Drive

Ok everyone, this is my first story ever that im posting online. Im not too much of a writer but I hope you like it anyways. This one takes place right after the dance in the episode 'Snow Job' so you're warned if you haven't seen the episode yet. Oh and before I forget, there will be pairings. Nikki/Jonsey, Wyatt/Marlo, and maybe others if I decide to keep going. Anyways, enjoy!

XxxxxxX

"Last dance everyone." The Dj called over the mic and put a slow song on over the speakers. Everyone that wasn't too tired made their way out on the floor but considering that it was ten to one, most people put their jackets on and got ready to leave.

Our classic group of six (well the ones that weren't dancing) sat in their usual order at one of the tables in the corner of the gym. Their dates were off getting jackets or doing some other form of business before they all left so they all relaxed at talked.

"Jen, the dance was amazing!" Caitlin said for the hundredth time that night. She looked wonderful in her gold colored dress. And for the first time this year, no one else was wearing it.

She laughed. "Your only saying that because you hooked up with the Albatross and Fintch Greater God." Caitlin blushed. The winter snowball was great, but getting him as her date was even better. Who knew that going stag could be a good thing.

From the other side of the floor, Jude walked over to the group and took a seat on the other side of Jonsey.

"Sup dudes and dudetts." He slung an arm over the back of his chair. Although he tried to hide it, Jude was extremely tired. Some how he picked up three girls since he got at the dance, and managed to keep them all occupied. He wore himself out in the process but at least the girls had a good time. Not many people knew it but Jude was very much a ladies man. Not in the way Jonsey is, but he respected women and liked to see them happy.

"Sup Jude." Jonsey took his free hand, his other arm was wrapped around Nikki, and hit it against Jude's.

"Man this dance was the bomb dudes." He stretched his arms in front of him then slung the other one back behind his chair again.

"I would say Jude. You did have three dates." Nikki quipped. She wasn't as tired as the rest of the group since she only came half way though. And even then, she wouldn't of came unless Jonsey didn't come get her.

"I know bra. They were great. Just saw them off though. Getting a ride home with one of their friends."

"Kiss them all good night?" Caitlin winked.

"Of course." He winked back. Not exactally, he gave them all a kiss on the cheek and a hug but that was it. They were all friends any ways.

Jen looked at the empty seat at the table. "Wheres Wyatt? I've barley seen him all night."

Jonsey pointed over towards the stage. Wyatt was there with his new band packing away the equipment and making nice with his new girlfriend Marlo.

"He told me to tell you guys that he was going to get a ride with Marlo so we can go on.

Jude nodded. "Right on. Speaking of rides, how are we all getting home?"

"Well, Jen's date offered to give us four a ride home." Caitlin said, referring to herself and Jen's dates.

"And im driving the Zamboni back and getting my car there." Jude said next, trying to fight back a yawn.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't planning on coming so my car is home.

"Well," Jonsey rubbed one of her shoulders. "I can give you a ride. Jen is getting a date with her date so I got the car." Nikki nodded.

"Ok then. So we're all meeting at the Lemon tomorrow?"

Jude clicked his fingers and pointed them like guns at Caitlin. "You bet."

As that was said, they all got up from their table, slipped their jackets on and left with their dates into the winter night.

XxxxxxX

Jonsey pulled up into the drive way at the Wong house and turned off the ignition. It was snowing pretty bad outside and they had trouble getting the car going when they first left the dance.

"Here we are." He spoke softly.

Nikki nodded and mumbled a yeah.

"So," He paused, finding a lack of words. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We're at the mall every day aren't we?"

This time he mumbled a yeah. Why was talking to her so hard? Other girls weren't this hard to talk to. And they were dancing and laughing all night. Why is this different?

_'Cause we're alone.'_ He thought. Tonight there were a lot of people around but now that it's just the two of them ...

"Jonsey are you ok?" Nikki was looking at him now, a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, her dress, her make up. Everything. Jonsey never thought his ideal girl would be a small, sarcastic Asian, but like most things about girls, he was wrong. Not that he would admit it.

"Yeah, im fine." He finally answered. He clapped a hand over hers and brought it down from his shoulder to his knee. "Nikki why is talking to you so hard?" The words slipped out.

"I ...don't know." She fumbled. Nikki never fumbled. She must be nervous too. At least Jonsey thought so. "Maybe its because we're alone or because tonight was..."

"..interesting." There was that lack of words again. They didn't say for awhile after that, just looked out the window at the snow coming down in heavy puffs.

Ten minutes passed until the awkward silence got the best of Jonsey's better judgement. He undid his seat belt and reached over, pulling Nikki's head towards him with his right hand and kissed her passionately on the lips. She undid her seat belt as well, after the shock of Jonsey's action wore off, and kissed him back. The snow kept falling and piling up on the windows quickly but the two of them didn't care. The silence was broken by the thing the two of them wanted all night.

By time all the windows were covered by the puffy snow, Jonsey had Nikki pushed up against the door on her side and the two of them were deeply making out.

"Jonsey." She mumbled, pulling away from his face.

"What? Is this...to much?" He pulled back looking a bit concerned. Yes, they both wanted it but maybe it was too much for Nikki right now.

She shook her head slightly. "No, it's not that." She clicked the button to make the clock turn on.

"1:50am" Jonsey read out loud then laughed. "We been in here for awhile.

Nikki laughed too. "Yeah we have." She put a hand on the door handle. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Jonsey nodded. "Ok. At the Lemon." He put his hand on the keys. She smiled and turned them in the ignition.

The car made a revving noise but didn't start.

"What the?" Jonsey cocked an eyebrow and tried again.

"The engine is probably too cold."

He slumed back into the seat. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

Nikki thought for a moment. "Why don't call your dad?"

"At two in the morning? He'll kill me. I can just walk home, its not that bad outside."

"Jonsey. I can't just let you walk home. It's cold out and the wind is picking up. I know." Nikki got out of the car and quickly went over to Josneys side and opened his door. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand as he stepped out of the vehicle and just as he got the door shut, she pulled him towards the front door and inside.

"Man Nikki, what you do that for?" He asked looking dumbfounded. She took off her shoes and jacket and Jonsey followed her actions.

Nikki hung up both of her jackets. "If it wasn't obvious," she whispered. "I was inviting you to stay over. Now for the love of god, be quiet and go into the living room." He obeyed and quietly slipped into the living room as Nikki went down to the basement.

Jonsey always loved Nikki's house. It was a small place but very cosy and a nice 'retro' feel, as Caitlin once called it. The couch was soft and the carpet was really thick. That and her dad just got a new wide screen plasma television installed on the wall opposite of the couch so that could be a reason why the gang went over there so much.

Nikki trotted back upstairs quietly with two blankets and a pillow in her arms.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?" He asked, taking the blankets from her.

Nikki shook her head. "I'll put a note on their dresser so they don't freak out in the morning and explain what happened when I get up. Trust me, I don't think they will care as long as your on the couch and im in my room. If they caught us having sex or something that would be a whole different story."

"Aww, so that means no late night make outs?" Jonsey winked jokingly, covering himself up. She swatted at his head playfully with her hand and grinned.

"Night cowboy." She chuckled. They kissed lightly and Nikki made her way up to her parents room to write the note.

XxxxxxX

A car pulled up into the Garcia's driveway and Jen stepped out on to the snowy pavement. The four of them decided to take a joyride before they went home.

"See you tomorrow Jen!" Caitlin called from the window but before Jen could answer, she rolled up the window and they drove off. She waved and made her way up to the doorstep.

"I can't wait to see the look on Jonseys face when he sees I came home later then he did for once!" She giggled and put a hand on the frosty door knob. As she went to open it a thought crossed her head. Jen looked at the driveway where the fresh tracks of the car lay.

Jonsey's car wasn't there.

Jonsey's car wasn't there!

He couldn't still be at Nikki's could he? They were the first ones to leave the dance. Unless they were ...

Jen clapped a gloved hand over her mouth and rushed into the house, texting a '911' to Caitlin as she went.

XxxxxxX

Well? What you think? It's not too long and I wrote most of it at 3:00am when I was babysitting so I will probably edit it later. Leave a comment please! I'll try to finish this up before my winter holidays is over!


	2. Sooner or Later

Chapter 2 - Sooner or Later  


Ok, here is Chapter 2. Good for you that I couldn't sleep tonight, I got the chapter finished. Bad for me since I have to work tomorrow. Anyways, enjoy!

XxxxX

Jonsey rolled over on the couch and slowly opened his eyes.

"This isn't my bed." He groaned and put a hand on his face, wiping away the slight bit of drool from his cheek. Opening his eyes fully, he seen the plasma television and quickly remembered the time Jude and himself watched Babes and Blades II while the girls reminded them every five minutes that it was sexist on all levels and they should be more like Wyatt (who skipped the movie since he had a date with Serena). He sat up slowly and found he was only in his dress pants, now wrinkled from the night on the couch, and his shirt was slung over the arm next to his head.

Getting up, Jonsey stretched his arms and grabbed his shirt from the couch and threw it on not bothering to button it. It didn't sound like anyone was awake anyways. He made his way out into the hall and looked up and down both ends. Nikki's room door was still shut so she was probably still asleep and snores were coming from her parents room so they were asleep too.

"Might as well get something to eat." Jonsey whispered to himself. They were always allowed to go though the fridge any other time, and breakfast was essential! Well, that was his excuse anyways.

He walked a few feet up the hall and into the kitchen. It was small and fitted the whole 'retro' feel of the house. Well, at least the wall paper, table and chairs did. The flat top stove and new fridge were quite modern, since they got them new last year but what did you expect when both of your parents work in a pretty good business. Nikki wasn't rich, but they certainly didn't do with out. As he turned his head towards the fridge he seen Mrs. Wong standing in front of the stove with a frying pan in one hand and two eggs in the other.

"Morning Mrs. Wong." He smiled. She jumped and spun around.

"Jonsey! You are awake. I thought you would sleep all morning. Egg?" Jonsey smiled and nodded his head. He loved Mrs. Wong all of his life like a mother, and even more so after his mom walked out on him and his dad and brothers. Actually, she was his first ever crush but he would never tell the others that. Besides, he was only 8.

"Mrs. Wong, just wondering, were you mad that I stayed over?"

"Mad?" She gave him a funny look. "Why would I be mad Jonsey? Nikki put a note on my dresser and explained about the car. Don't worry about that. Once my husband gets out of bed he'll get the engine started." She turned back to the stove and put the eggs in the pan. "Now, how about you go and take a shower. Breakfast is going to take a while anyways." He nodded and left the kitchen so he didn't bother Mrs. Wong anymore then he had to. As he walked down the hallway, faint snores were still coming from the master bedroom and a clock on the wall read 9:45am.

'_Man, its early. We got to meet the others at the mall later too.' _Jonsey thought as he went into the bathroom and locked the door. This was the first time he ever took a shower at a girls house before. Besides Jens, but that was different. This felt, kind of weird.

He stripped off his pants and open top and laid them on the floor and got into the step in shower. He adjusted the heat and once he got it perfect, Jonsey just stood there taking it all in. It felt good to be standing under the intense water and thick steam. He must of gotten sweatier at the dance then he realized because as he washed himself down with a lathered up wash cloth his skin was slightly sticky. He washed the suds off himself and laid the cloth on the small ledge next to the shampoo. He picked up the bottle, opened it and took a sniff before dispensing some in his hand.

It smelled like Nikki. He loved it that she never used perfume or anything. Just her natural smell. He never could determine what it was exactly, like a combination between citrus fruit and berries. Whatever it was, he loved it. Like always went over her in his head. Her hair, her smile, that little snort when she laughs really hard, her pierci...

"Shit I didn't call my dad!" The thought broke Jonseys image of Nikki and made him forget there was bubbles running down his forehead. They burned his eyes but in his Jonsey-like fashion, he panicked, washed the bubbles out of his hair and barley made it out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He rushed down the hall, Mr. Wong still snoring in his bedroom and dashed into the kitchen forgetting Mrs. Wong was cooking and grabbed the phone.

"Josney...why are you in a towel? And wet? And in my kitchen?"

He looked over the phone ringing to find Nikki and her mother looking at him, Nikki with a twisted smile on her face and her mother looking quite embarrassed for him.

'_He's defentally going to freak out.' _Nikki thought, munching on her toast and looking quite devious while she was at it. '_He does look good in a towel. Too bad he's going to snap out of shock in 3, 2,1 ...'_

Jonseys eyes went wide. He dropped the phone and took off back to the bathroom forgetting he just phoned his dad. Nikki just managed to get her toast swallowed before she erupted in laughter. It was a sin to say it but she loved seeing him freak out like that.

Also, the image of Jonsey in a towel was forever burned into her memory now so she might as well make the best of his bad situation.

"Nikki hush. Can't you see the poor boy is mortified." Mrs. Wong scolded her. She went over and grabbed the phone off the floor and began to explain to Mr. Garcia why his son dropped the phone.

Nikki got up from the table and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Don't forget to tell him about the car." Her mother nodded and Nikki walked out of the kitchen and up the hall into her parents room. She figured Jonsey locked himself in the bathroom and is now a nervous wreck so she figured she would be nice and give him some clean clothes to wear.

"What was all that racket pumpkin? Sounded like a moose stormed down the hall." Her father, just getting out of bed, yawned.

"It was just Jonsey. And stop calling me pumpkin." She hated that nickname. Nikki was 16, not 6. "Anyways, I need to borrow some clothes. Jonsey's are dirty."

As Mr. Wong pointed to his closet, his head snapped towards Nikki. Before he could get out the whole "What's a boy doing in our house at this hour needing clothes", Nikki rolled her eyes and handed him the note on the dresser. He read it as she picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt that didn't look that much like the 60s coughed it up and went up to the bathroom door.

"Jonsey open up!"

"No way. Im not coming out."

"Listen to me Jonsey. You're sitting in a bathroom, naked. Naked Jonsey!"

"I have towels! I'll make clothing out of towels!"

Nikki rolled her eyes. _'You've got to be kidding me. He showers in a locker room filled with his jock buddies but he freaks out because me and mom seen him in a towel? What have I got myself into?' _She rubbed one of her temples. She still needed a shower and then they had to meet at the mall.

"Well what about breakfast? Mom got a full plate of food for you in the kitchen." She resorted. Like all guys, especially Jude, Jonsey loved his food.

"Slide it under the door!"

She was getting pissed off now. "Dammit Jonsey! I have clothes in my hand. Now are you going to come out of there or not?"

There was a pause. The knob clicked and Jonsey opened the door half way. "Pass me the clothes."

"Open the door all the way."

He stared at her. In his rush he noticed that Nikki wasn't wearing any make up and had her earing's taken out. "Do you want to see me in a towel?" He cocked an eye brow. The same way he does when he's flirting with someone.

"Ugh, as if Jonsey. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that you can shower in a locker room with 20 other guys and yet you trip out when someone you know sees you in a towel."

He quickly grabbed the clothes from her and darted back in the bathroom. "Well, this is different." There was another pause. "Hey Nikki, the 60s called. They want their shirt back."

She rubbed her temple again, shrugged it off and went into her room to get clean clothes. He was embarrassed enough today, he didn't need her to burn him too.

Back in the kitchen, Nikki finished off her breakfast and took her clothes from the other chair.

"Pumpkin you want some more?" Her dad asked, sitting across from Jonsey.

"Pumpkin?" He stifled his laugh by eating a mouth full of scrambled eggs. She glared at him and turned back to her dad.

"No thanks. Im going to go shower."

Her dad nodded. "Ok then. Well, while you do that I'll try to get Jonsey's car started. It stopped snowing so it shouldn't be no problem."

Jonsey swallowed his mouthful of eggs. "I'll help you Mr. Wong. Least I can do for you since you let me stay here and everything." He put on his nice face. It wasn't like Jonsey to act like this to anyone's parents, or anyone in general. Either he hit on them, came up with some crazy plan that blew up in his face, or told them to do whatever they had to do themselves.

Nikki mentally shrugged. Rule of thumb, nothing matters until she's got her nose stud in. Ignoring the conversation now brewing between her dad and Jonsey, she decided to leave them alone and go take a shower. She wanted to get to the mall today, truth be told, she was actually excited to talk to everyone about the dance last night.

Not that she would ever let them know.

XxxxX

Jen rushed up to the lemon.

12:38pm. Lunch break.

"Caitlin!" She looked around. "Caitlin? Where is that girl when you need her?"

"Off visiting 'the one' dudette." Jude skated up from behind her and slid into his seat catching his board on the other side with his foot.

"The one?"

"Yeah, the guy who she was at the dance with last night." He reached down and placed his board on his lap. "Bra been goin' on all morning about how he's 'the one' and how magical last night was." Jude flicked one of the front wheels on his board. "Wyatt got so fed up the dude left to get another coffee."

"Ouch." the only words Jen could form. Caitlin was a tiny bit bold when it came to dating. Everyone was 'the one'. Actually, by the rate Caitlin was going, the greater god was probably the hundredth and one. But they stopped counting long ago.

"So what's the problamo?" Jen pulled up a seat and took a breath.

"Jonsey ..."

"What about Jonsey?" Wyatt came up from behind Jude and took his usual seat. He smelled like coffee, as usual.

"The thing is," Jen tired again. "Jonsey didn't come home last night."

The two boys looked at her. "Is he hurt? Was he in an accident or something?" Wyatt had to get that question out of the way first. If anything happened to one of his friends he wouldn't know what to do.

"No. I know where he is. I heard his dad talking on the phone this morning."

"Ok bra, so what was he doin' all night?"

Jen took another breath. And leaned in to whisper, "I think Jonsey and Nikki are sleeping together."

Wyatt and Jude looked at each other again then back at Jen.

"How do you know?"

"Yeah bra, that's kinda big."

"I know!" She half yelped. "I am all for Nikki and Jonsey getting back together or whatever they are doing but having sex is way to much! They're only 16! And did I mention they just got back together!"

Wyatt clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh! Jen, if you don't know for sure then lets keep it between us. We'll ask them when they meet us here. Alright?"

Jen nodded behind Wyatt's hand.

"Ok dude and dudette. Lunch break is officially over." Jude pointed at the large clock in the middle of the mall with his board then dropped it to the floor. He stood up and put one foot on it. "Call me when the two love birds get here. Later." He rolled off down the mall and Jen jumped from her seat.

"Don't call them that Jude!" She hollered and Wyatt clamped his hand over her mouth again.

"Shh! Listen, I'll ask Jonsey when he gets here ok. Just stay calm. As long as no one finds out everything will be ok." Jen nodded again and the two walked in opposite directions back to work and band practice.

A devious chuckle came from a few tables down from where the three were once sitting. "Charmaine, its me, Trisha. You won't believe what I just heard."

XxxxX

Dun Dun Dun Duuunnnnn! A bit of a cliffhanger there for you! Sorry if I got anyone out of character. Writing for Nikki's parents was hard and having Jonsey hide in the bathroom wasn't suppose to happen but it seem to fit at the time. I might edit this one later.


	3. Beautiful Disaster

Chapter 3 - Beautiful Disaster

So here it is, chapter 3. You're so lucky I like this story. I could be kicking ass in Final Fantasy XII right now but instead I wrote a new chapter for you to enjoy. It's short but I didn't know what else to write with out it being crappy. Oh, by the way, in the last chapter Trisha called Charmaine (the coffee shop girl) on her cell phone. Just so you know. Anyways, read on!

XxxxX

Caitlin walked down the mall, shopping bags in both hands, and headed back to the Big Squeeze where she worked. Technically she wasn't suppose to be on break right now but there was such a cute halter top at Albatross and Finch she had to go and pick it up. It was pink, of course, with a glitter heart in the middle where the strings met. She was only going to be five minutes but there was an awesome pair of shoes that matched so perfectly with it. And the clones managed to sucker her into buying the new low rise flared jeans when she went to the Khaki barn to see if Nikki was working. Well, it wasn't that hard to sucker Caitlin into buying anything. She was a professional shopper, in her own opinion. Besides, she wanted to look hot for her date with 'The One' later on that afternoon.

She sighed a happy sigh. He was The One. She knew it. All the other guys before was different. Sure, they were nice at the time, but one had back-ney, and another couldn't kiss to save his life. The list went on. The gang actually poked fun at her for it. Now they didn't even care what the guy's name was, he was officially dubbed 'The One'. Caitlin didn't get it.

She reached the giant Lemon in the food court and popped it open. Caitlin hated working there. Come on, would you want to work in a place where you had to wear a giant lemon on your head? That's what she thought. At least it was private in the sense that if she humiliated herself she could always close it and hide in side.

Anyways, she dropped the bags in the lemon and put on her apron and hat. The place was a royal mess, due to Jude rolling it over with the Zamboni, but the janitor was nice enough to clean it up abit for her before she got to work that morning.

Her cell phone vibrated. Caitlin took it out of her purse and flipped it open. It was a text from The One.

"Aww, how sweet. _'Can't wait for tonight' _With a little heart!" She felt her face flush. He really was the one. "What's this? I have a message from last night?" she looked at the message log. There was one there from Jen at 1:45pm last night. She thought she felt her phone vibrate but they were having too much fun driving around that Caitlin didn't bother it. She opened it but it only read one thing;

"_911" _

"Why would Jen message me a 911?" Looking around, she decided to put up her 'Back in 5 minutes, Shopping emergency' homemade sign. Not many people were in the food court right now anyways. She took off the hat and apron and quickly walked in the direction of the Penalty box where Jen worked. With Jen, a 911 could be anything so Caitlin figured it would be good to see her as soon as possable.

XxxxX

"Masterson!" A loud voice boomed from behind her. She snapped out of her day dream and spun around to see Coach Halder standing over her.

"Y-yes coach." she managed to get out, still shaken from what happened at their lunch break.

"You've been out of the game all day! 5 minute penalty for holding the team back! GO GO GO!"

She was used to hearing the coach like this but today she really couldn't care. Jen went over to the penalty box where she spent a lot of time and sat down. All morning she been playing over scenarios about Jonsey and Nikki in her head. Like, what if Nikki ended up pregnant. And they couldn't take care of it because they were only teenagers. And their parents get so mad at them that the two of them and their child gets kicked out on to the cold winter streets where they have no food or shelter!

Ok, a bit extreme, but it could happen! Right? Right?!

"Woah Jen, are you ok?" Caitlin asked, just getting to the Penalty box. She went inside and sat next to her. Jen's eyes were wide and she was breathing hard.

"Jen?" Caitlin grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her a slight shake.

"Nikki and Jonsey are having sex!" She blurted. Caitlin looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"He didn't come home last night. And he said he was going to give her a ride home. And I heard his dad on the phone this morning."

"This is not good." Caitlin clenched her fists. "If they have sex then Nikki could get pregnant!"

"And they could end up on the streets!"

"Freezing because they have no where else to go!" The two girls were at maximum freak out mode. "We have to find them!" Caitlin determined.

"Definitely." Jen agreed. "But they aren't here yet, I don't think."

"Do Wyatt and Jude know?" Jen nodded. Caitlin grabbed her cell phone out of her pink purse and hit Jude's number on her speed dial.

"Yo."

"Jude its Caitlin, I need you to get to see if Jonsey and Nikki are presently in the mall" She commanded in a very serious, but girly, voice.

"Im on it bra." As the words left his mouth Caitlin heard the board roll down the mall at what sounded like a very high speed. In a matter of minutes Jude put the phone back up to his ear. "They just got here. Coming though the main door right now."

"Thanks Jude." Caitlin closed her phone and put it back in her purse. The buzzer on the Penalty box went off and the two of them got up and walked out.

Jen looked at her. "Ok, its my break now. What are we going to do?"

"We'll cut them off at the Khaki Barn. Jonsey will probably walk her to work then find himself a new job."

"Got ya. Wait, I'll go get Wyatt. He would be better to talk to Jonsey then me right now."

"Ok. And we'll all meet back at the Lemon after."

Jen nodded and the two of them went off in separate directions.

XxxxX

Jonsey opened the door for Nikki and the two of them walked inside.

"Warmth! Wonderful warmth!" Nikki took off her jacket and rested it over one of her arms. Jonsey took his off as well and flung it over her shoulder. He put his other arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the Khaki Barn.

"Man it was freezing outside." Jonsey said. "Im just glad your dad was able to get the car started." Nikki nodded.

"I don't know why you changed your clothes after we got back to your place. You wear the 60s well." They both laughed.

"Well sorry if multicolored shirts aren't my style."

"Oh and black hooded sweatshirts are?" She plucked on the fabric of his sweater. It was a solid black zip up sweater with a hood. Nothing fancy, but it was warm and got the job done.

"I thought you liked my sweater." He pretended to be offended.

She laughed again. "There's noting wrong with it." Nikki looked around at all the people. "Hey Jonsey, do it feel like we're being watched? Or is it just me?"

Jonsey looked around too. "Yeah, it does. It's kinda creepy."

"Hey man, good job." A guy in a black t-shirt with the number 9 on it said as he passed them.

"Thanks?" Jonsey replied.

"Yeah man. Sweet moves." Another guy said. Jonsey looked at Nikki but she only shrugged.

"Hey Nikki," Two of Trisha's friends look at her. "Didn't know you had it in you." They giggled as Nikki and Jonsey walked passed.

"Ok! What is going on here!?" Nikki half yelled getting a lot of peoples attention.

"Nikki, calm down. I'm sure its nothing." Jonsey reassured her. Trisha was up ahead talking to two older guys. As she spoke, both of them looked at Nikki, then to Jonsey and gave him a thumbs up before walking away from her.

"Well, im going to find out." She broke away from Jonsey's grasp around her shoulders and marched up to Trisha.

"Oh, hey Nikki." She said in that cunning voice of hers.

"Save it. I want to know what the hell you're telling everyone." Nikki fumed. She was beyond pissed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Trisha made up some sort of rumor.

"Telling everyone? Oh just a little story I heard from one of your friends. That's all."

"What story?" By now everyone in that part of the mall was listening to Trisha and Nikki's conversation.

"You should know. You're the one who slept with Jonsey last night." She smirked as both of their faces went pale.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted at the same time.

"That's the biggest load of shit I ever heard." Jonsey spat at her.

"Yeah! I would never sleep with Jonsey!"

"Yeah. Wait what?" He looked at her.

Trisha flicked a strand of her brown hair behind her shoulder. "Well don't get mad at me. I wasn't the one who started it."

"Let me guess, " Jonsey glared, knowing what evil she was fully capable of. "You just kept it going."

"Well, if you want, I could tell everyone it isn't true. Besides, like I said, I wasn't the one who started it."

"Well then who did? One of your little friends? I swear I'll kill who ever started it." Nikki's face was turning slightly red from anger as she made a fist.

Before Trisha got who said it out, Ron the Rent a Cop came over to the small group of three.

"Ok, break it up maggots. Your fight is nothing compared to what I went through in the war. And if you think it is you try surviving on nothing but dirt and small bushes with thorns. So. Many. Thorns."

The three of them looked at Ron like he was psycho. Trisha turned around and walked away from Nikki and Jonsey. As she got a few feet away, and Ron left them alone, she turned her head.

"Her name was Jen Master-something. She was wearing a black and white striped shirt. Yelled it out in the middle of the food court. I'm sure she didn't mean it." She turned her head back around and kept walking, smirking all the way.

Nikki and Jonsey just stood there, not blinking, as Caitlin came up from behind them.

XxxxX

And there was chapter 3. Poor Jen, she's going to get it isn't she? Or will Nikki forgive her and pretend it never happened? And will Caitlin be able to realize she didn't buy any accessories for her new outfit? Do Wyatt save the day by writing a new song to make everyone happy? And what ever happened to Jude's ladies? These questions and more will be answered next time on 6teen...I mean, in my fic.


	4. Upside down and I fall

Chapter 4 - Upside down and I fall

Sorry for the delay and the short chapter. I came down with a very bad head cold just before school started so if I wasn't getting back into my school work, I was feeling miserable. This chapter is short (and the next one will be too since they are suppose to be one big chapter) but I decided on putting off on the ending until my cold clears up and I am thinking straight again. Thank you all for the nice reviews. They really mean a lot to me. Anyways, enough from me, read on!

XxxxX

Caitlin, Jonsey, and Nikki all stood up in the Khaki barn in silence. A few hours passed since the whole incident with Trisha and finding out Jen spread the rumor that Jonsey and Nikki slept together. Caitlin witnessed all of the fight and filled in the other two on how she found out, which only fulled Nikki's anger even more.

"So," Caitlin broke the silence. "What exactly did happen last night?"

Nikki folded her arms and leaned on the inside of the cash counter. "Jonsey's car froze up so he slept at my house. That's it."

"And Jonsey slept, where?"

"I was on the couch! All night!" He blurted out angrily. The whole rumor rubbed him the wrong way but when Nikki said she would never sleep with him, that was just the icing on the cake. Jonsey wasn't ready for sex, and he knew Nikki wasn't either, but just the way she said it really got to him. Almost like he wasn't good enough for her.

"Ok ok." Caitlin waved a hand in front of her. "I got it. I just wish Jude or Wyatt was here. They were both there when she said it."

"Really?" Jonsey unzipped his sweater, took it off, and laid it on the counter. "Then lets go get them. I want to know what really happened."

"Bring them back here. I want to know too." Nikki told them both.

Caitlin took her purse off the counter and put it over her shoulder. "Why not come with?"

She stood up straight. "I don't want to risk seeing Jen right now. Who knows how many different ways I could snap her neck. That and Chrissy said if I don't work until the end of this shift I could consider my job gone."

"Ouch." Jonsey said. "Ok, we'll be back in a little while. I'll leave my sweater with you." Nikki nodded and he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. She smiled weakly and the two of them left the store.

As soon as they left, Nikki grabbed Jonsey's sweater and ducked down behind the counter and sat there. She was tough but knowing that your best friend would say something like that to you hurt. A lot.

'_Why the hell would Jen say something like that without asking me first? She didn't like us dating in the past but I thought we were over that. God I would love to have a chance to smack her or something right now!' _Nikki took a breath. Violence wasn't the answer. She was better with her words anyways. They didn't call her the sharpest tongue in the mall for nothing. She sighed and cuddled into Jonsey's sweater. Everything sucked. Not even seeing Jonsey in a towel again could make this better.

Well, maybe a little better. But still, not the point right now.

She stood up and put on his sweater. It was a bit on the large side but she liked it. When everything felt like it was falling, Nikki always liked to be close to people she cared for, even if those people were backstabbing rumor spreaders who deserved to feel the other side of a baseball bat.

"Excuse me miss?" A girl poked Nikki out of a daze she didn't know she was in.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She snapped. The girl stared at her and pointed at a red shirt on the counter.

"Well I put a shirt on the counter and I have money in my hand. What do you think I want?"

Nikki glared at her. Her day was bad enough, she didn't need some preteen smart ass jumping at her.

"Listen kid, you've picked the wrong day to mess with Nikki Wong, got it? When I got up this morning, everything was fine but you know what? As soon as I got here I found out my best friend stabbed me in the back! Do you know how that feels!? DO YOU!?"

"Nikki!" Chrissy exclaimed from one of the clothing racks. She walked over to the cash counter and looked at the customer who didn't know if she should cry or call mall security. Chrissy rang up the sale and watched the girl leave then turned to a hard breathing Nikki.

"Listen Nik, I know what happened today sucked but remember, she's your friend and you should talk to her. Something like this isn't worth losing a best friend over."

Nikki cocked an eye brow like Jonsey does. "Your right but why are you being nice to me? You hate me."

"True. But your scarring the customers and if you go make up with your friend you'll be out of the store and I can make some sales." That was more like the Chrissy Nikki knew. Instead of snapping back, Nikki lied and told her she would and left the store. Getting a free break was awesome, but she still wasn't going to talk to Jen. Not until she calmed down some.

Nikki made her way to the food court, putting the hood of Jonsey's sweater up to avoid peoples gazes and sat at her usual table. Wyatt and Marlo were there writing a new song to they would have some fresh material for their next gig, when ever that was.

"Hey Nikki." He looked up from his paper and sipped his coffee.

"Hey Wyatt." She muttered.

"I heard what happened." Nikki looked at him and Wyatt told her everything that happened when he was with Jen and Jude this morning.

"So she just blurted it out?" Marlo asked.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, and she came to see me about 20 minutes ago to."

_--- _

_20 minutes ago_

_Wyatt and the band was rehearsing a new song Connie heard a few days ago on the radio she wanted to try. There was a killer drum solo right near the end that would be awesome to preform if only she could get the beat right._

"_That's it, take five everyone." Marlo put down her bass. They been playing the same song over and over for the past hour and they were getting a bit exhausted from all the repetition. Marlo and Connie walked out of the room while the other two members followed. _

"_Wyatt you coming?" she asked, poking her head back in the door._

"_I'll be there in a minute, save me a seat ok." She smiled and closed the door. Ever since this morning, after Jen's public display of panic, Wyatt found it hard to concentrate. Sure, there was a possibility that two of his best friends were sleeping together, but something did not add up. He couldn't put his finger on it but this wasn't right._

_He laid his guitar on the stand and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Before he had a chance to turn around, Jen came up to him from behind._

"_Wyatt!"_

_He jumped. "What is it?" He turned around to see Jen, still looking panicky._

"_I need you to talk to Jonsey for me."_

"_Why? He's your stepbrother, not mine."_

"_But." She paused. This had to be worded right or else Wyatt wouldn't do it. He was stubborn like that sometimes. "He's a guy. And you know how me and him don't get along very well when were home."_

_Wyatt sighed. "Listen Jen, just ask Nikki yourself. Every time something happens, or you or Caitlin thinks something happened, you have to come up with some crazy plan to figure everything out instead of just asking the person directly. I personally don't think they did. It just don't seem right to me."_

_Jen put a hand on her hip. "Alright I will. And I'll prove to you that this time im right."_

"_Oh really?" He smirked. If Wyatt was right, which he was pretty sure he was, he could win a nice bet out of this. And Jen loved making bets so this was an easy win. "Fine, I bet if they aren't sleeping together, you have to buy me coffee for a month."_

"_And if they are, then you have to clean the bathroom at my house for a month." They grinned and shook hands on it. It wasn't great that they made a bet about something like this, but if Wyatt can find a way to get free coffee then he will._

_--- _

"You made a bet?!" Nikki glared at him.

"Sorry Nikki, but it was an easy win, right?" Nikki nodded, confirming that nothing like that happened between her and Jonsey. Wyatt smiled and finished his coffee.

"Cool. So how you going to fix all this?"

Nikki put her head on the table. "I don't know. I haven't even seen Jen yet."

Jonsey walked up to the table with his arm around a crying Caitlin.

"Caitlin! What's wrong?" Marlo looked at her sympathetically.

"He...he broke our date!" She sobbed and sat down next to Nikki who kept her head down. She wasn't surprised and she didn't really care right now.

"I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Nope." Jonsey sat on the other side of Nikki and lightly rubbed her back. "Trisha was flirting with him." Caitlin wiped her tears away.

"Ok, I can cry later. Right now we have to help Nikki and Jonsey." She wiped her mascara off her cheeks with a tissue from her purse then put it on the table.

"Right, but what can we do?" Jonsey asked, keeping his hand on Nikki's back.

She sprung into an upright position and Jonsey withdrew his hand. "I know! Kill Jen" Everyone gave her a funny look. "What? It sounds like a good idea to me."

"No, what you need to do is get the heat off of you." Marlo told the group. "Something like this happened before in my old group of friends back in the 9th grade."

Caitlin, who was looking into a hand mirror and re-applying her eyeliner, looked up at her. "Really? What happened?"

"One of my old friends thought they seen me do something and they accidently told someone else and it just got out of hand from there."

"What did you do? Beat them up?" Nikki asked. Marlo shook her head.

"No. I did the same thing your going to do." She smirked and everyone leaned in to listen to the plan.

XxxxX

Ok, one more chapter to go after this one! And I am already planning another 6teen story (maybe two if I get my idea down) after this one is finished. Probably something Jude related since he didn't have much of a part in this story so far. Oh well, in the next chapter everyone will play a part. Doing what? Well, that's a surprise for next time.


	5. Decided to Break It

Chapter 5 - Decided to break it

Wow, I thought this story would be done long before now. Turns out when you get a cold and exams right after that it puts a dent in your writing time. Actually, I already had this chapter written a little while back but it wasn't very good so I deleted it and wrote it over. Anyways, once again, this is a short chapter but like I said in the last one, chapter 4 and 5 were suppose to be one big one.

Oh and something I forgot to do in the past four chapters, 6teen isn't mine, the characters are not mine however the idea of this story is! So read, review and enjoy!

XxxxX

Jude skated down the isle in the mall, hands behind his back and making it look like the board was moving on its own. As far as he was concerned, today was pretty good. He had lunch with his ladies and later tonight the four of them were going to see a movie.

Yep, things were going pretty good for Jude right now.

Well, besides the occasional freak out phone call from Jen or Caitlin. But it was all good. Jude liked to see the girls happy and that is what he tried to do.

He rounded a turn and used his foot to kick up some speed. Maybe the others would want to go to the movie too. After all, it was just a get together between friends. He grinned and nodded at the thought. Yeah, he will definitely ask them once he gets to the lemon.

Up ahead, at the end of this isle, Jen walked out of the Penalty Box in her usual clothes. Jude chuckled and picked up some more speed. From behind, he quickly stretched out his arms, grabbed Jen wedding style and skated off with her down the mall.

"JUDE! What are you doing!?" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her head in his shoulder in fear.

"Well dudette, I figured we could go and get a lemonade but if you don't want to I could always drop you."

"A lemonade sounds good!" She half panicked. No way was Jen getting dropped.

Jude made another turn and entered the food court. The place was packed, considering that it was close to 5:00. Carefully, so he wouldn't bang into any tables along the way, Jude took Jen up to the gangs usual table and let her down so she was standing.

There at the table, no one was speaking. Wyatt and Marlo was looking over some sheet music, Caitlin was cutting some lemons in half, Jonsey was sitting on the opposite side of the table from Nikki looking at the ceiling and Nikki had her head in her arms on the table.

Jude took his usual chair giving everyone a casual nod and leaned back on two legs. Jen stood in her spot, looking nervously at the group.

'_Why isn't anyone talking? Is it me? Maybe Nikki and Jonsey are really mad. Oh my god this silence is killing me.' _Jen thought after a few minutes of watching the group. She cleared her throat and Caitlin looked up at her.

"Hey Jen." She said, none of her usual cheer in her voice. Jen said hi back and looked back at the rest of the group.

"Hey guys." A mumble of 'hey' and 'hi' came from the small group at the table but no one looked up. At once, Jen put two of her hands on the table. "Ok, what is going on here? Is everything alright?"

Wyatt, taking his usual role as the reasonable one, took a sip from his coffee and looked at her. "Nikki and Jonsey broke up." Jen's eyes went wide and she looked at Nikki then Jonsey then back to Wyatt. He took another sip of his coffee and returned Jen's gaze. "Yeah, someone spread a rumor about them. Turns out, it was pretty bad. So instead of fighting it head on they decided to break up and ignore it and each other."

Jen kept her eyes locked on Wyatt's. "Who would do such a thing?" She half yelped, getting the attention of some of the tables around them with out realizing it.

"You!" Nikki jolted her head up and yelled, getting the rest of the food courts attention. "You announced it today here in the food court! You don't want me to be happy do you Jen?!" Nikki stood up, but both of her hands on the table and leaned forward towards Jen, glaring for all she was worth.

Jen took a step back and removed her hands from the table. She never stood down to anyone but she never seen Nikki more mad in her life.

"Nikki, im sorry." She managed to get out.

"Your sorry? Is that all you can say?" Nikki pounded her fists on the table.

The entire food court was silent and all eyes were on the one table. Not that the two girls noticed. Only one person did and a tiny smirk crossed her face.

"Nikki I didn't mean to spread anything about you. I," Jen paused and tried to find words that wouldn't make things worse. "I asked Wyatt and Jude what happened and they didn't know so I asked Caitlin what to do."

Nikki dug her fingernails into her fists until her knuckles turned white. "And let me guess, you decided to ask the entire mall what to do? You know what Jen, you crossed the line this time. I don't think I can ever forgive you for this." Jen lowered her head. "How would you feel if someone found out something about you that wasn't true? What if I said to the entire mall right now that you still sleep with plush toys or when no one is around you dance and sing to S Club 7?"

Jen glared at her. "Hey! I only sleep with Mr. Snuggles during thunder storms and S Club 7 isn't that bad once you get into a groove!"

And with that, a snicker flowed over the food court. The group at the table tried their best not so laugh but at once, the entire food court burst out laughing. Jen stood there, face red and embarrassed beyond belief.

Marlo stood up and between laughs she whispered into Nikki's ear, "Told you, you just had to get the heat off yourself."

Nikki nodded in agreement and the laughing went on.

XxxxX

"You guys are pure evil. Im not even joking. That was the meanest thing anyone has ever done to me." Jen said with a slight smile across her face.

Jonsey slung his arm around Nikki's shoulders now that he was back in his own chair. "Well you deserved it. Besides, im sure everyone will forget about it sooner or later." He grinned. Jen had to agree, she did deserve it. Freaking out with out getting the facts first was a pretty bad thing to do. Especially when it involved your best friends.

"So you two didn't break up?" She asked, just to make sure.

Nikki shook her head. "No, we didn't. We just told you that to get you to trip out more."

Wyatt laughed and took a drink from the first of his many free coffees. "And I hope we all learned a lesson out of this."

"Yeah." Jude grinned. "Marlo is one bra you don't want to mess with."

Everyone laughed.

"So I suppose we are all going to the movies with Jude and his ladies tonight?" Marlo asked, breaking the laughter between the group.

Everyone nodded and grinned except for Caitlin, who stood in the lemon crying.

"Caitlin? What's wrong? Everything worked out fine." Jen reassured her. "Well, everything except for my dignity."

Caitlin nodded. "I know but," She sobbed making the mascara run down her face. "He broke our date!"

Everyone groaned and Marlo handed Caitlin a tissue from her pocket.

"Well," Jonsey shrugged. "She did say she would cry about it later.

XxxxX

And there you have it, the end of Post Dance Drama. I hope you liked reading it! Reviews would be nice. Like they say, the more reviews the author gets, the more likely they will write another story (haha, ok so I just made that up. Whatever).


End file.
